The present invention relates to an ion source used for deposition of a functional thin-film by the method such as PVD, etc. and more particularly to an ion-generating apparatus for generating ions with a relatively high current density of 1 mA/cm.sup.2 or more even under high vacuum of 10.sup.-4 Torr or less using energy as low as 200 V or less required for irradiating a substrate with ions to form a thin-film.
Thin-film of high-quality compound or metal is synthesized by irradiating a substrate with ion beam of an active gas such as nitrogen, oxygen and hydrogen and the features of thin-film are improved by irradiating the film with ion beam of an inert gas such as Hc, Ne, Ar and Kr. Since the existing ion source used for such a purpose requires energy of several hundred to several thousand eV and the ion current density obtained is 100 .mu.A/cm.sup.2 or less, it is unfit for the purpose. (See P. 68 of "Semiconductor Plasma Process Technology" by T. Sugano, published by Sangyo Tosho (1980)). A low-energy ion source with a single Kauffmann grid has been proposed recently. The accelerating voltage thereof is 50 to 130 V and the ion current density calculated in terms of the value in the vicinity of grid is only 0.97 mA/cm.sup.2 even under the optimum conditions. This ion source cannot be therefore considered a great improvement. (See pp. 10-15, Vol. 29, No. 11 (1986), "Vacuum" by K. Usami et al).